


Not So Innocent

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 02:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy swears he didn't mean to do it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Innocent

**Author's Note:**

> **series** \-- manga  
>  **Disclaimer** \-- Arakawa owns them  
>  **Characters/Pairing** \-- Roy, Chris, various OC 'sisters'  
>  **Timeline/Spoilers** \-- Set when Roy is a boy. Spoilers for who raised him and taught him alchemy  
>  **Warning** \-- half dressed women  
>  **Author’s Note** \-- another one I wasn't planning to write for. Roy can drive you mad. Written for fma_fic_contest on Livejournal

High-pitched squabbling pricked up Roy's ears. He had nearly forgotten how noisy his sisters were. He'd been in the quiet of Master Hawkeye's home for the better part of the year, until his master had gone west to meet an old friend, sending Roy home for a visit. The twelve year old stood in his aunt's courtyard, preparing to fancy it up with alchemy as part of his homework, when the noise erupting from the hotel he lived in.

Abandoning the statue he had shaped, Roy climbed the half ivy-covered fire escape to see what the fracas was all about. He sat on the landing, peering into the window of Martha's window. Several of the girls were inside, all half dressed. Bras, panties and garters were everywhere he looked and, wide grin on his face, Roy couldn't stop looking. Martha's long black hair curled over her pale shoulders. Abigail wore blue panties and bra that seemed to make her golden hair shine. Viola had freckles sprinkled over her shoulders. Ping tugged at a dress in Candice's hands. Candice had no bra. The jiggling of so much forbidden flesh drove all thought from Roy's mind. It took a while for the reason for the squabble to penetrate his overheated mind.

“This is my dress,” Ping said, getting it out of Candice's hands. “You don't have the hips for it.”

“Fine, I've something that will blow Mr. Grund's mind.” Candice tossed her hair like a restive stallion.

“As if you two have a chance.” Martha bounced over. “If anyone is going to bag Grund, it's me and these.” She cupped her breasts, dancing them about. Roy whimpered at the sight.

Abigail put her hands on her hips, sashaying around the room. Roy pressed his nose against the glass, watching. “You ladies can't compete with these gams. Grund is mine.”

“You wish.” Viola gave Abigail a light shove.

Abigail pushed back and Viola stumbled against Ping and the shoving and pillow- swatting started up again. So much jiggling.

Aware of a heaviness, Roy looked down. He pulled a camera out of his pocket. He had been using it to document his progress with his alchemy. Could he take a picture without getting caught? Would they hear the click through the glass?

The swoosh of the window going up terrified the young man. Before the boy could bolt, several hands caught hold of him, dragging him over the sill. Roy squawked as he tumbled into the room. His sisters slung him over Abigail's great thighs and more hands than reasonable swatted his butt while he squirmed and cried, trying to get free.

“You're going to get it now, Roy boy, you little perv,” Martha said.

“I wasn't spying," he howled.

“Oh, please. You want to see stockings and garters?” Ping swung a set around her fingers, which shouldn't interest him like it did. “That's easy enough. Hold his legs tight Viola, Candice.”

“Right, the Madam is paying old man Bao to teach him to fight,” Candice said, tightening her grip on his ankles.

In spite his kicking and yelling, they got his legs and arms trussed up with stockings and garters. "I wasn't staring!" Roy protested.

"Did you like seeing our diddies?" Candice asked.

"No!" He yelped and her brow knitted. "Yes." That didn't make her look any happier. What did she want? "I didn't see," Roy lied since her boobies were right there close enough to touch if he wasn't all tied up.

"He has a camera," Martha said, grabbing it away.

"To take pictures in the courtyard, not of you," Roy wailed. If they exposed the film, he'd be so upset.

Candice snorted at him, fetching a bra out of the dresser. She wrapped it over his eyes then they dragged him somewhere in the room, leaving him to flop like a fish and holler while they went back to arguing about rich, important Mr. Grund.

"Hush it or you don't want to know what we'll gag you with."

He really didn't. When he shushed, Roy heard someone stomping down the hall. The door banged open.

"What's going on up here?" his Aunt Chris asked. "It sounds like a war."

"The brat was spying on us," Candice answered.

"Was not! I came up the fire escape when I heard them arguing," Roy said in his defense.

"You left nose prints on the window," Ping said.

The bra was yanked off his eyes and his aunt stared at him. "Were you trying to see naked women?" she asked.

"I came up to see what was wrong," he whined. "I wasn't spying."

"I believe the first, but we really have to work on your lying skills, my little peeping boy." Christmas tapped his cheek.

"He had a camera, too," Martha said.

"Auntie gave it to me for the courtyard. I promise," Roy said.

Chris pursed her lips. "I believe that, too, but you did sit at the window. I think it's time for you to go spy on Mrs. George."

"The old lady across the street? Why?" Roy asked, curious.

"To watch her garden," Chris said, loosening his arms. "She does it naked behind that fence. She was a pistol when she was young."

Roy tried to imagine all those wrinkles running free. His face screwed up. "No!"

"Perfect." Viola giggle. "Those knee-knockers will cure him of wanting to see boobs for a while."

"But I was only trying to see what the fight was about," Roy moaned.

Chris swatted his crown. "Untie your feet and come with me. Girls, tone it down."

Roy obeyed with all the enthusiasm of condemned man on his walk to the gallows.

XXX

Roy was sneaking canapés when Martha caught him. He defiantly put four more on his napkin. "Who got Grund?"

She scowled. "The Madam. Not fair."

Roy grinned. "Guess you didn't have the best assets."

He took her slap like a man. That'll teach them to tie him up then rat him out to the Madam.


End file.
